Cave of the living
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson sends a combat team to a small cave inside the Hawaiian islands with a curse. There are a number of people interested, along with disappearing.


_**Cave Of The living**_

Two days after the Seaview had finish checking out a small cave off the Hawaiian Islands.

They had recently finish a week of observations. While having been asked by Naval Intelligence to be on the look out for a possible submarine from different neutral countries.

Admiral Jiggs Starke had asked his old friend Admiral Nelson to send the Seaview, instead of the Sea Angel or Tiger Rose. He had stated in his report. He rather have a very experience crew that knows how to deal with situations as they arise.

During the time of checking out the small cave some 25 miles south of Hawaii. Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski, Ron Hanson and a new man name Thomas were roaming around inside looking for answers.

All four of the Seaview crew were able to find nothing but graves buried deep inside. All of the names that were listed on the graves were written in Hawaiian, as if they were cursed or something. Along with the fact that all of the graves goes back some 20 to 30 years prior.

Otherwise Captain Lee Crane was able to take pictures of the graves, along with other items to show Admiral Nelson and the others working for ONI.

There was no explanation as to why those men were buried in the graves. Unless it was some stunt left by the natives.

Two weeks later a small group of locals decided to take a swimming trip to the small cave titled "Cave Of The Living."

The small group with ten members had heard about the curse that was attached to the cave. It was why these men from the society decided to take a trip over to the cave.

While all of the members were experienced divers. Doctor Kono a member and CEO of the society. One day decided to take an outing out to the cave to make it a day.

Today of all days. Weather wise temperatures in and around the cave region was going to be in the high eighties with very low humidity. For all those involved would be able to tolerate the entire diving experience.

Coming from the main island of Hawaii. All of the charter members were meeting at the harbor. For where Doctor Kono was able to charter a small fishing boat big enough to carry the group and it's diving equipment.

They were waiting for the last member to arrive. Doctor Jamey Winters having transferred in from the States and a experience diver. She was able to work with the Navy for eight years until she decided to leave the service for a better choice of living. And having to be the only woman of the group.

Doctor Winters having to be 15 minutes late due to traffic on the main express way. She was able to find her way to the charter boat in the harbor. And notice Doctor Kono standing on the pied waiting for her before they were going to leave without her.

Doctor Winters had to catch her breath in order to catch up to the charter boat. She needed to hurry, however she was able to make it in time. Along with being out of breath for the moment.

"I see that you made it in time Jamey. The captain of the charter was just about to leave without you." Dr. Kono says with shaking her hand and with pulling her along to get onto the charter boat.

"Thank god...I was able to make it. I just couldn't believe all of the traffic on the express way." As she wipes her brow just after taking in a big gulp of air with her lungs. Just prior to getting onto the charter with the help of Doctor Kono. "I understand it's going to be an interesting trip to the cave. I heard all about the crazy rumors about the history of the cave."

"Yes very interesting. I even heard through the grapevine that even the Office Of Naval Intelligence was able to send the Seaview from the Nelson Institute a few weeks back."

"Really! I have heard a great deal about Admiral Nelson and his submarine Seaview. There was a possible chance for me to transfer to the Institute. But I opted for the other course of action in order to join your society instead."

"His lost, my gain..." Doctor Kono replied before moving over to the captain in charge of the charter. While letting him know that all of the members have now arrived.

It was some 15 minutes later the charter boat was slowly moving out into the harbor. While the weather was nice and clear for the moment.

Chapter Two

Taking away for the entire group to reach the inside of the cave. The tide of waters inside were rising. Otherwise the society members had no problem with making it inside with their diving equipment.

Doctor Kono and Doctor Winters were together having to be the first ones to make it inside the cave entrance. They needed to wait for the other members to join them, in order for them to continue on with the exploring.

While taking a few moments. Jamey turned around to face the entrance. She could of sworn that she might of seen some type of shadow moving along the side of the cave wall.

She shook her head for a brief moment. Before Dr. Kono asked her on what was wrong.

It was at that particular moment for when the rest of the group was coming up from the waters. Even though she had mention briefly about having to seen some type of shadow.

Dr. Kono had played it off as some type of joke on her behalf. And for that moment she was some what upset at him for having to said that in the first place. Since she never over the years had gone into playing jokes on any way.

Meanwhile the rest of the group went walking off deep inside of the cave entrance. Even though they were able to see the graves to be some what weird to see.

Otherwise for Dr. Winters, she continued to be seeing the shadow. This time not only her but another member of the society team mention as well with seeing the shadow. Along with the fact she had thought that she had heard some one speaking in the language of German.

The man name Edwards let it go for now. Even though it could of been his imagination of all things. Any rate he continued on with exploring the cave, as with the rest of the society members.

Meanwhile deep inside of another section of the cave...

Members of the German submarine "Trident" were gathering up supplies from their raft. The eight men team had heard about the group from the society having to be on the other side of the cave entrance.

Captain Gunthrie had to make an decision in order to stay out of the public view. On whether he and his men will have to captured them and put them into detention on their submarine vessel.

The "Trident" has been in this area for the past few months trying to stay clear of military vessels inside of the Hawaiian Islands. The submarine was mostly made of crew members from four rebel countries, and Germany was one of them to stir up some type of trouble for the Alliance.

Currently having to be standing at the back entrance of the cave. Captain Gunthrie knew exactly what needed to be done. Speaking in his native language of German with two of his crew members from his home country. He was able to asked them to gather their weapons and stun guns in order to take the entire group over to the submarine sub pen.

In German..."Aye. sir." He says to the captain turning his head to face the other members of his crew. "Just be sure to leave nothing behind, just in case the authorities decide to send an investigating team to find out what has happen to the group."

The rest of his crew members were able to follow his orders. They need to get everyone together. Since all of the society members were scattered throughout the cave.

Some time later at the far end of the cave.

Dr. Jamey Winters having to be exploring the rest of the cave and checking out the graves. She still found it to be strange for the most part even by her standards.

For a few moments she was watching the rest of the group come out from the far end. All of them were chatting away with each other. When all of a sudden there was a group of men with rifles coming from the opposite end of the cave.

From what Dr. Winters was able to hear that a couple of the men were speaking in broken German. What she needed to do with getting a red flag from inside of her head.

She ran to hide with running into a smaller part of the cave. While running to get away from those men. She was able to see a small pool of water hopefully leading to another section of the under ground cave.

Taking a deep breath to hold her breath. She jumps into the freezing waters to disappear while swimming away quickly.

Time was just about to run out on her with her lungs about ready to explode. When she was able to see some type of clearing up ahead.

As soon as she was able to reach the top level into a clearing. She would be able to catch her breath once again, along with her lungs filling up with fresh air.

There was nothing more for her to do for the duration. Accept wait it out or try exploring further with another way out. And with her thinking...no doubt her friends from the society were probably either killed or captured by the men that she had seen coming.

Chapter Three

Three days later at the Nelson Institute.

Admiral Harriman Nelson was receiving a message from ONI coming out of his fax machine. It was at this particular he was just ready to call Captain Lee Crane to come to his office for the up and coming mission for the Seaview.

However when Nelson read the message. He called in Angie his secretary to come in. He needed her to run an errand for him since it was extremely important.

"Admiral whats going on?" She asked quickly before she was told not to asked any questions.

"Just go now Angie. I will let you know when your back. For now the latest mission is scraped. ONI wants the Seaview to head for Hawaii and be on the lookout for any type of rebel submarine in the area." He was able to point out to her just about to leave his office.

"I will be quick as I can Admiral." She takes the fax that was given to her by him.

But for now Nelson was able to get on his phone to call Captain Lee Crane at his beach house.

A moment later...

It wasn't Lee Crane but rather Rose Marie coming in from the beach after a short run. She had left the two boys in the care of the nanny. While her husband was scuba diving for the past hour. And since he wasn't back, she was the lucky one to be back and answering the phone.

"I' m sorry Admiral...Lee is not back from scuba diving as yet. When he does, I will be sure to let him know that he needs you on the Seaview as soon as possible."

"Thanks Rose Marie. It's very important that the Seaview leaves within the next eight hours." He says with the impotence of his message to her.

"Of course Admiral Nelson." She goes to end the phone call to look for her husband Lee Crane. But first she needed to speak with Andrea to let her know on what she was planning on doing.

Otherwise in order to find her husband...She needed to look for her scuba gear inside of the shed near the garage. At first she needed to made sure all was in working order before heading out into the frigid waters.

15 minutes later...

Rose Marie having to be swimming her way over a particular spot her husband likes to check out on occasion.

Even though she was cold. Her body had gotten used to the temperatures while moving along the sea weed, small porgies, and jelly fish.

She needed to stay clear of them in case of getting bitten, and to wind up with a severe reaction from them.

Otherwise it was a few moments when she was able to notice her husband in the scuba gear moving along to another area. But it was when he went to turn his head. He was able to notice that some one was trying to catch up to him.

As soon as she arrived near him. She was able to use her voice box in order to communicate with him.

"Lee. Admiral Nelson wants you to come to the Seaview right away. Some type of emergency is going on and the submarine needs to leave in eight hours." She tells him with her hands waving at him to head on home.

Shaking his head with a nod. He was able to say to her. "Ok...I' m heading back now Rose Marie. Lets go." He says before moving as quickly as possible in his gear by passing the sea weed and other creatures of the ocean.

After getting back to the beach house.

Lee Crane needed to dry himself off after coming out of the water. After speaking with his wife further in regard to what Admiral Nelson had to say.

It was afterwards heading up stairs. He needed to get dress to change into his uniform before arriving on board the Seaview. But first before he leaves. He needs to say good bye to his family before leaving.

Dressed in his uniform. He walks out into back of the house for where Rose Marie and the two boys are waiting for him to leave. Both of his boys even though they weren't crying, but later they will be when their father is not around for when its time to sleep.

Lee is able to kiss both of his sons. As William is standing next to him pulling on his pants. While David is handed over to him into his arms by his wife.

So after saying his good byes feeling some what sad he's leaving. He tells his wife to call him later on the submarine.

"I will Lee. Love you." She says before he walks out to the front for where his red cobra is waiting for him to take him back to the Institute for where the Seaview is located.

When the captain arrived at the gate of the Institute. He was waived on by the security guard. He was able to drive off to head for the lower section for where the Seaview was berth.

On top of the submarine deck. Kowalski and Patterson for one of the rarest of times. Was doing guard duty before the Institute's guards arrive in thirty minutes to take over the position.

Both men saw the captain driving over in his Cobra. As he's able to park without a problem. Making sure he was able to pull up the black hood in order to lock up his vehicle while he's away on a mission.

The captain walks over to them after a short walk and says to them. "Kowalski, Patterson...I see that your doing double duty today?" He said before walking over slowly to the hatchway to reach the Control Room.

In unison the both of them said. "Yeah!" It would seem that Kowalski wasn't in much of a chatting box like as always at times.

Afterwards he walked inside the hatchway to climb on down to the Control Room. Not all of the normal Control Room crew members were around accept for Kowalski and Patterson having to be on deck.

Not even Admiral Nelson had arrived. No doubt it was going to be quite soon. However Chief Sharkey and Julieanna Moore had arrived. The both of them were working with the Chief having to be checking ship stores. While Julieanna was running the radio shack for the moment, until the rest of the crew members come abroad.

After speaking a few of the crew members. He told Julieanna that he was going to drop off his things into his quarters before coming back to the Control Room.

In regard to the society members. All of them accept for Dr. Winters were taken abroad the submarine on the opposite side of the cave entrance. So far no harm has been done to them. As the Captain ordered them to be taken into the detention area to be closely watched over with.

Even though none of the society members had any idea as to what exactly happened to Doctor Winters. Even though Dr. Kono having to asked in a very soft voice to one of the members on whether or not he's seen her get away of sorts.

The younger man looking over at Dr. Kono was able to nod his head with the answer of not seeing her at all. Hopefully thinking she was able to find another way out of the cave in order to protect herself.

Dr. Kono had told his people to be careful in what they say. Since they had no idea who or what currently they were dealing with. Even though hearing the German language wasn't a good thing at this particular time.

Though he just couldn't figure it out. However at the moment. He was able to hear a thud sounding in the back ground of their general vicinity. He told every one to be careful. There was a possible chance the submarine just might be moving some place. But to where they didn't have any idea for the moment.

After speaking with Admiral Nelson after coming abroad the Seaview an half hour later. Captain Lee Crane was told to start moving out the submarine in three hours.

Everyone was now abroad including Commander Chip Morton. Admiral Nelson had asked his command staff to make sure the submarine was ship-shape before leaving. He wasn't going to be taking any chances for when they reach the islands. And the possible rumors of a neutral submarine running back & forth from inside of a sub-pen.

Three hours later...

Captain Lee Crane had asked Commander Morton to have the Seaview to start moving out of the channel. All of the on deck security guards were able to leave the top deck, in order to go back to their regular duty with-in the Institute.

Commander Morton had asked the helmsman behind them of the plotting table to head at flank speed for a short time. Since Admiral Nelson didn't wish to kept on running the reactor at flank speed.

However in the meantime...Since this was vital to have a round the clock watch inside of the reactor in case of problems. While the Seaview was running at flank for the next few hours.

And during this time Admiral Nelson had decided to stay in his cabin for the duration, along with ordering his captain to do the same. While leaving the following officers to take over for the next two watches. Commander Chip Morton and Executive Officer Stu Riley for the over night watch.

Ever since he was promoted to that position by Admiral Nelson. He's done a wonderful job with running the over night watch with great satisfaction from everyone involved.

During the next two and one half days. The German submarine Trident was going in and out of the sub pen having to be picking up supplies from a small fishing vessel inside of the Hawaiian Island waters.

Authorities from the local military base had sent a report to the Seaview in regard to the possible sighting of the submarine in their waters.

Even though the Coast Guard weren't able to locate the fishing boat that was supplying the neutral submarine. But in the meantime they were just mostly on alert in case of trouble.

And during the time the Trident haven't done anything to the group that was taken from inside of the cave. The only one currently missing from the group was Doctor Jamey Winters. Everyone of the society members and including the Germans had figured that she might be dead after this time.

But it wasn't the case...

Jamey was having a hard time trying to cope. Currently the woman was entirely weak from the lack of food and proper drinking water. She has been mostly living on what ever fish and seaweed she is able to find from inside of the small cave.

If this continues with survival like this. She won't be able to hold on any further. Between the fish, seaweed and other oddities. It's amazing she's surviving at all...Currently she was resting near the water's edge since the tide was coming in for the next few hours.

Since she has been here for almost three days. As of yet she hasn't decided to try to explore the other section of the cave. Even though it will mean she will have to take a swim again to get to the other section.

So after she was done finishing up her sparse meal. She needed to gather up the courage to make the swim. She started to talk to herself giving her the confidence to do it after all. She had done it before when she was forced to make the first swim in order to save her life from those men.

Moments later...

She walked up to the waters edge. Taking in a deep breath she jumps in to begin her journey. Even though it's only going to be a short time this time around. She hopes...

With her eyes opened. She was able to see the clearing coming up. Just as soon as she was able to pop up her head reaching the top, she was able to breath deeply taking in a huge gulp of air into her straining lungs.

What she found was amazing. It was the opening entrance to the beautiful ocean. She was feeling free for the most part. Otherwise now she would have to find a way to get others that might be around to notice her.

As soon as the Seaview arrived to the coordinates of the cave. Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane set up a briefing in the front of the observation nose. In order to discuss the options on sending in the combat teams to investigate the possible sighting of the neutral submarine and the report of the missing society members.

This time with Captain Crane staying on board the Seaview. He was going to be sending Commander Morton, Kowalski, Thomas, Hanson and Chief Sharkey for the first team.

Nelson had suggested that he wasn't going to send in the second team until they knew for sure on the outcome of the submarine and if they were able to find any evidence of the missing people.

Admiral Nelson was the first to speak to the group. He waited for everyone to settle down, since there was a great deal of chatting going on between everyone. It was after the captain said something for everyone to calm down. In order for the Admiral to speak to everyone.

It was extremely vital for everyone to under stand their orders for when it comes to exploring the cave for any signs.

"Commander Morton..what ever you do...please be extremely in what you and your men come upon. It just might turn out to be the submarine ONI is looking for. Otherwise we need to find out for sure...as with the members of the society."

"Aye sir." Morton says before letting the Admiral continue on with the briefing.

"If and when your able to make a sighting with the submarine. Please be sure to send a signal back to the Seaview. And we will then take further action on those facts."

It was Kowalski next to say something before the briefing ends. "And what about the society group?"

"We will decide otherwise depending on where they are located. They just might be inside the cave entrance. Or they could of been taken about the submarine for all we know. And if this is the case, then we have other options to work from at this particular time."

It was some 30 minutes when the Seaview had gotten the biggest break of the mission.

Just prior to the combat group leaving for the cave entrance by raft. The lookouts on the top deck of the Seaview spotted something in the waters coming closer to them.

Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson were ordered to the top deck. They were able to spot a woman's body floating while holding onto some type of wood to stay afloat.

Captain Lee Crane had asked the crew members to be extremely careful with bringing in the woman. Along with the fact that Dr. Jamieson and a tech came out of the hatchway with some type of gurney.

When they brought her up by rope. They had found the woman still alive. And she was mostly able to speak slowly and softly even though having to been in the water for quite some time.

Dr. Jamieson was able to check her over for a minute with a breathing mask. In order to breath better overall and to try to get her to talk in regard to what had happened to her.

"I' m Dr. Jamieson chief medical officer of the submarine Seaview. What is your name if possible?"

She starts to cough a little to bring up what ever fluid that might be in her lungs. It only lasted a few moments before she is able to speak in front of the group. "My name is Doctor Jamey Winters. I was able to escape from a group of men from a neutral country I believe. My friends from the society weren't able to escape. From what I understand I have a feeling they were taken abroad a submarine."

When she saw the looks on the faces of the officers trying to help her. She had a feeling they were here to be looking for that particular submarine and her friends from the group.

"Dr. Winters..I' m Admiral Nelson owner of the submarine Seaview. We came here to look for your group and the off chance we might come in contact with the neutral submarine."

"Thank god Admiral. I was able to find a way out of the cave just prior to my friends being taken by those men. I just hope to god they are still alive." She says before starting another coughing spell.

Afterwards Dr. Jamieson told Nelson they needed to get the woman down below for further treatment. He agreed...along with having his combat team start out on the raft with the oars, in order to reach their proper destination.

It was the combat group's luck to find the "Cave of the living" with no problem. They had even better luck to find the members of the society still alive. At least what they thought for the moment when they found the submarine's crew standing around guarding them.

Commander Morton must of thought the captain of the submarine, must of decided to take them off the sub in order to give them some type of exercise.

They were able to hear the men speaking German, even though from what they were able to understand that none of the society members spoke the language.

With Kowalski having to be a crack shot. Commander Morton ordered him to be ready as with Skarkey and Ron Hanson to be ready as well. Leaving himself and Thomas to back them up in case the situation gets way out of hand.

Morton was able to say in a very low voice. "Wait until the men are not that close to the society people."

The three of them were able to nod their heads in unison with his statement.

Dr. Kono was able to be the farest away from everyone. Otherwise he was able to notice someone at the far end hiding behind the rocks. He was able to guess their was going to be some type of rescue.

He was able to stay where he's standing without bringing attention to those that were watching them from the submarine.

Commander Morton told the three to be ready with their weapons. "On my mark." As he starts to count to ten..."FIRE!"

Every single one of those men from the submarine were hit and wounded very badly. Commander Morton was able to run up to Dr. Kono checking on whether he's fine or not.

"I' m ok. You need to check the rest of the group." As he starts to say something about Dr. Jamey Winters. "It's a shame we lost a member four days ago I' m afraid."

"We have Dr. Winters on board the Seaview. We were able to find her floating in the ocean barely alive. But she's going to be just fine with Dr. Jamieson's help." Commander Morton says to the president charter member of the society.

"Thank god!" He says to the group feeling some what emotional that the entire episode is over with finally.

Commander Chip Morton was able to send a message to the Seaview in regard to finding the members of the society, and the crew members of the submarine.

He was able to inform they haven't been able to find the submarine. Otherwise it just might be on the other side of the cave inside of the sub pen.

Admiral Nelson was able to inform Commander Morton and his team that a second combat team was leaving the Seaview with an additional raft to help bring back everyone to the sub. Before deciding on a course of action.

And from what Commander Morton was guessing that Admiral Nelson was going to be deploying missiles once everyone is abroad the Seaview. Hopefully this time the neutral submarine won't be getting away this time.

Of the crew members from the Trident submarine. Only One of the eight that was watching the society members inside of the cave survived. Commander Morton had advised the first combat team to be extremely careful with bringing over the injured crew member to the Seaview. Since he's going to be placed under heavy guard while the doctor is able to check him out medically.

With everyone getting quickly back to the Seaview after making three trips. Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane had ordered the missile room to stand by with three missiles to destroy the cave and hopefully the neutral submarine.

Currently there was only three crew members including the captain left on the submarine, after the remaining crew members had taken the society members off to be closely watched.

While a few of the crew members inside the cave were opening up the graves, to be placed with merchandise brought in by the small fishing boat.

It was some time later the missile room was ready to send off the torpedo's with the word being given by Admiral Nelson. Just after Chief Sharkey was able to come abroad the Seaview from the first combat team. He was able to head straight to the missile room to supervise.

Even though there was a four man team already set to place the torpedo's into the tubes. He wanted to be sure there was nothing to chance with firing them off.

After checking himself personally. He was able to get on the intercom to advise Admiral Nelson and the rest of the command staff that everything was all set to go.

And when the word was given. Chief Sharkey was able to push the buttons on the control center. He was able to hear the three missles head out of the tubes. Moving out from the Seaview to head for the cave and hopefully destroy the submarine.

Captain Lee Crane from inside of the Control Room was able to count down taking one minute. Admiral Nelson was able to expect some sort of shock wave from the explosion of the island. He was able to advised everyone on board to hold on just in case.

Nelson turned to see the captain and commander Morton hang onto the plotting table, when the island was hit and went up destroying the neutral submarine in its wake. Along with the secrets of the graves inside of the cave.

Finale

Dr. Jamieson was able to report that all of the society members were in great shape. In spite of the emotional turmoil all of them had gone through, including Doctor Jamey Winters.

A full report was going to be sent to all authorities including ONI in regard to the destruction of the neutral submarine. And why they were there in the first place.

The Seaview would be able to stop off at the local Honolulu Naval hospital, for the society members that needed additional medical and mental help.

Both Doctor Jamey Winters and Dr. Kono opted against it. But Dr. Winters however did make an decision for which she needed to speak to Admiral Nelson.

Maybe she will know the answer when the Seaview goes out on there next great adventure onto the high seas.

The End


End file.
